Warriors Mating Fics
by Breezepelt101
Summary: [REQUESTS OPEN] Title says it all. These will be one-shots that I write on my own time. Read rules before requesting please. No OCs for now.
1. RULES

Obviously this is Warrior cats smut so I doubt that anyone coming here is totally vanilla, but I have rules and regulations.

 **REQUEST FORM  
**  
You may copy and paste this or not, I don't have a preference.

Character(s):

Type (Love, Lust, or Dub-con):

Any other notes (Specific kinks, location, plot points, etc):

I will not write full on rape, and I will not write anything to do with kits. I will write incest and warrior x apprentice though.


	2. Darkstripe x Tigerstar LUST

This is my first smut fic, so please be kind. This is **lust** , almost like a one night stand between Darkstripe and Tigerstar. There's some Hawkfrost thrown in there as well. Darkstripe is one lucky tom.

Darkstripe paced through the thick woods of the Dark Forest, his tail-tip flicking back and forth in frustration. Although he was dedicated to the ongoing task of preparing the living Clan trainees, he hated that he seldom had time to himself. He sat down, sighing heavily and kneading the ground with his claws. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he wondered if he was far enough away from the usual training grounds to be unnoticed. He regretted leaving during a training session, but it's not like he could deal with his pent-up emotions out in the open, anyways. Especially with all those younger, living cats around.  
The dark furred tom leaned his shoulders against a foul-smelling tree, and nudged a paw at the source of his frustrations: his very erect member. One of the she-cats was in heat, and though there was no hope of him ever taking a mate now, the absolutely _delicious_ heat-scent drove Darkstripe mad. It had been so long since he mated that he didn't even have to know which she-cat was in heat to become hard as rock. Carefully tucking his tail, he had excused himself from the training session, planning to go deal with his "issue."  
And that's how he ended up in his current position. He leaned down and nosed at his member, which was not especially large, but was a source of pride for Darkstripe's pride nonetheless. Darkstripe flicked his tongue over the head, causing him to shudder. He ran his lapped at his somehow still growing member, then wrapped his tail around the base, gently stroking upwards. His slow, almost agonizing strokes caused Darkstripe to throw his head back and let out a deep moan. Darkstripe suddenly felt his heart drop as he ceased his stroking, worrying about being heard by a passerby. He bit his lower lip to suppress any more unwanted sounds, then resumed. The tom was becoming more and more paranoid by the second, paranoid that someone might come look for him and find him like this. How inappropriate would that be?  
Darkstripe stopped and shifted to lay on his back, thoughts of being caught racing through his mind. He smiled despite himself, thinking about Tigerstar following his scent to find his second in command committing such an act. He thought about Tigerstar, staring at him in his vulnerable position, frozen, eyes wide. Darkstripe would gasp and say that it isn't what it looks like, and Tigerstar would offer to help him out...  
The thought of his handsome leader's hot mouth around Darkstripe's hard tomhood, gently sucking and lapping with his tongue, made Darkstripe cry out loudly in pleasure as a bit of precum dribbled out of the tip of his member. Darkstripe started to stroke himself faster, sliding his now soaked tail up and down his member, panting out Tigerstar's name as he neared his release.  
"Darkstripe."  
Darkstripe froze as he heard a deep growl from behind him. He was no longer alone. He had no time to even try to hide his arousal before Tigerstar, the tom of Darkstripe's newfound fantasies, stepped into the clearing where the latter had hidden. He didn't move as the huge tabby sauntered towards him, until he was glaring down into Darkstripe's eyes. Fierce amber eyes met hooded yellow, and Darkstripe's cock twitched, somehow even more aroused at the intensity in Tigerstar's eyes.  
"H-hello, Tigerstar," Darkstripe squeaked out, "what are you doing?"  
Tigerstar scoffed and leaned down, his nose almost touching Darkstripe's forehead. "I could ask you the same question, Darkstripe. It seems you've taken a liking to sneaking off during training and thinking about me."  
Darkstripe felt his cheeks getting hot as he frantically tried to think of things that would bring his erection down. But all he could focus on was angry Tigerstar which was... oddly thrilling.  
"No answer? Usually you're so mouthy..." Tigerstar trailed off as he lazily padded to Darkstripe's side.  
"I'm sorry?" Darkstripe managed to get out, his apology sounded more like a question than a statement.  
"As you should be."  
Darkstripe gulped, wondering what Tigerstar was planning as he circled him.  
"Normally, dear Darkstripe, there would be a punishment for this sort of act. Sneaking off in the middle of training to pleasure yourself? What a naughty thing to do." Tigerstar sat by Darkstripe's head again, facing away.  
Darkstripe only felt more and more aroused at the anticipation he felt.  
"However, I think I could let this slide. You smelled the she-cat's heat scent, correct?" Tigerstar swiveled his head to look at Darkstripe, his pupils visibly dilated.  
Darkstripe slowly nodded, blushing.  
"That's what I thought. Get up."  
Tigerstar stood as Darkstripe slowly turned over then rose to his feet. Darkstripe gasped when he saw Tigerstar was in a similarly excited state. The dark tabby tom stared at the other tom's growing member, not fully erect but already larger than Darkstripe's own member. Darkstripe's mouth watered as Tigerstar's scent flooded his nose. Tigerstar's cock was vibrantly red, thick and strong. No wonder he had she-cats opening their legs to him left and right!  
Darkstripe was startled out of his thoughts by a low growl from Tigerstar, "Crouch. Now."  
The smaller tom's hind legs nearly gave way as he turned around, beginning to fold his legs into a hunting crouch when he was interrupted by his leader's husky voice again.  
"No, Darkstripe. Crouch, facing me."  
Darkstripe did just that, eager to obey his leader as he shook in anticipation. Tigerstar padded forward, until he was practically standing over Darkstripe. He rose to his hind legs, planting his large paws firmly on Darkstripe's rump and resting his upper half on his back. Darkstripe was confused until Tigerstar shifted, his glorious cock now looking Darkstripe right in the eyes.  
"Suck it. Don't be shy, now." Tigerstar audibly sneered, and started kneading Darkstripe's rump as if trying to reassure him.  
Darkstripe felt like he could collapse from excitement as he stretched forward to carefully lick the head of Tigerstar's member. It twitched, and Tigerstar let out a small exhale. Darkstripe then took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, dragging his wet, hot tongue over the smooth tip.  
"Ohhh. Darkstripe." Tigerstar rumbled quietly, wiggling his hips to get closer to his companion's face.  
The smaller dark tabby felt confidence and heat flare in his chest as he took in more of Tigerstar's pulsing cock. When he felt his nose touch brush Tigerstar's stomach fur, he slowly brought his head back up, scraping his teeth lightly across the shaft. Tigerstar moaned loudly and dug his claws into Darkstripe's rump, causing Darkstripe to moan in turn. The vibrations of Darkstripe's voice made Tigerstar keen as he began humping Darkstripe's face. Darkstripe stopped sucking and allowed his leader's cock to slide in and out of his mouth as it pleased. Tigerstar went deeper and deeper, starting to pant and moan as he used Darkstripe's throat for his quickly rising pleasure. Finally, Tigerstar snapped his hips and pushed his member as deep as it could go down his subordinate's throat, opening his jaws for a yowl of ecstasy. Darkstripe, tears welling in his eyes, swallowed around his leader's cock as it began to pulse erratically. Cum sprayed into Darkstripe's throat so much so that he couldn't take all of it and it started dribbling down his chin. After a few more twitches and powerful spurts, Tigerstar dismounted Darkstripe's face and sighed, looking down at his member, that was still erect after his orgasm.  
"You did such a good job, sweet Darkstripe. I suppose you deserve a reward." Tigerstar purred, a devilish smirk on his face.  
Darkstripe's heart leaped, and he knew exactly what he had to do. He turned around and crouched again, ignoring the ache in his hind legs, his rump high in the air.  
"My, my. You sure are eager." Tigerstar chuckled, and Darkstripe felt his nose at his inner thighs.  
"Please, please, Tigerstar! Take me right now! I need your cock in me so badly!" Darkstripe moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.  
Tigerstar responded with a grunt as he mounted Darkstripe, his huge member rubbing against Darkstripe's entrance. As Darkstripe prepared for what was about to come, he felt a strange sensation towards his own member. As he looked down, he saw Tigerstar's tail, lightly caressing Darkstripe's weeping cock. Darkstripe gasped as he was suddenly entered. Though it was only Tigerstar's tip, Darkstripe felt his hole being stretched so nicely. Darkstripe purred as Tigerstar's tail wrapped tightly around his cock, roughly stroking it.  
"My dear Darkstripe... your hole is so tight... I cannot wait to shove myself into it and hear your gasps of pleasure..." Tigerstar breathily whispered into Darkstripe's ear as he began to slide more of his cock into him.  
As Tigerstar began to thrust, Darkstripe felt that they were not alone. The large tabby must've felt it as well, as he stopped, his member hanging just outside Darkstripe in the most tantalizing way.  
"Father, how could you? You run off into the woods just to leave me out of all the fun?" Another large, dark tabby strolled into the clearing, looking as if he had just laid eyes on the best piece of prey.  
"Hawkfrost... all you'd need to do is ask." Tigerstar said as he thrusted back into Darkstripe.  
Darkstripe yelped in surprise, then moaned, looking pleadingly up into Hawkfrost's piercing blue eyes.  
"Please?" Hawkfrost chuckled, caressing Darkstripe's cheek lightly with a forepaw.  
"Hmm... Dear Darkstripe here has been so good to me tonight. Would you kindly help me to reward him?" Tigerstar continued thrusting into the black tabby in earnest.  
"Gladly." Hawkfrost licked his lips and leapt forward.  
Hawkfrost nudged Darkstripe's chest until Darkstripe got the message to put his paws on Hawkfrost's shoulders. Hawkfrost immediately extended his neck forward to envelop Darkstripe's cock completely in his mouth.  
"Oh-Oooh! Haw-Hawkfrost..." Darkstripe gasped as Hawkfrost bobbed up and down on Darkstripe's cock.  
Between Tigerstar's forceful thrusts and Hawkfrost's expert sucking, Darkstripe wasn't going to last long.  
"Ah-ah-ah... Haaahh..." Darkstripe panted, beginning to lose his grip.  
He dug his claws into Hawkfrost's shoulders and arched his back as heat in his crotch rose to an almost unbearable temperature.  
"Ti-Ti... Tigerstar! Hawkfrost! I think I'm going to-"  
Darkstripe's speech melted into an ear-splitting yowl as he writhed in ecstasy, finally feeling the release he needed all night. He saw stars as Hawkfrost kept swallowing around him and Tigerstar hit against his prostate. He came hard, his cum being lapped up and swallowed hungrily by Hawkfrost, Tigerstar cumming into his hole as well.  
Darkstripe shuddered and moaned helplessly as the aftershocks of his orgasm shook through him. He slumped to the ground after Hawkfrost took all his cum, licked his lips once more, then slinked away. Tigerstar pulled out, causing his cum to drip out of Darkstripe. The large tabby tom chuckled at his work.  
"Farewell for now, Darkstripe. I expect a thank-you later..." Tigerstar rumbled as he padded off in the direction he first came.  
Tigerstar's calmingly deep voice was the last thing Darkstripe heard before he lost himself to sleep, needing a long rest after his amazing night.


End file.
